


I'm With You

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Clark and Bruce are a team in every possible meaning of the word





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

Staring down the face of disaster was nothing new for either of them, but Bruce had to admit… he felt a new found determination because he was facing it with Clark.

Into battle, and into the fray… into whatever life threw at them.   As long as they were together, they could handle anything.  

He wouldn’t normally do this, but he reached over to Clark and took his hand.

Clark gave him a reassuring smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  “I’m with you,” he said.

Bruce nodded.  “And I’m with you.”


End file.
